The Darkened Sky Above Us
by Keema Lana
Summary: When Eggman disappears, everyone seems to think that the battle is over. Sonic is bored, Shadow is annoyed. Suddenly, during an innocent race with Tails, the sky turns dark. Now it's up to Shadow and Sonic to save the world... Again. Sonadow fluff. :3 Rated T for almost bad-language, and the rating may change later on to M. Who knows?


Hey guys… welcome to a crack-induced RP made by my best friend and I. It's Sonadow, for those of you who didn't already know.  
I know I've been gone a long time, and that I have no excuses, but summer is a really busy time for my family. I've been all over Europe lately. I'm sorry, and I hope this cheers you up. =)  
Anyways, My friend is Shadow and I've played Sonic and Tails so far.  
Beware of OOCness, because we don't watch the show. We just read the fanfictions XD

Enjoy~

*****(By the way, the three asterisks separate people and places)*****

It was a beautiful day on Earth, and Sonic was hanging out on the roof of the Thorndyke's house, bored as hell. He groaned, and gazed at the pool in the back. Maybe he should just go drown himself...

Eggman hadn't been very active lately, so there was absolutely nothing for the cobalt hedgehog to do. He looked out on the blazing horizon, feeling the high temperature on his blue fur.

"There's NOTHING TO DOOOOOO!" He screamed, letting it echo across the land.

When he was done, he crossed his arms with an attitude, huffing and sat back down on his butt.

Shadow twitched his ear, glaring in the direction of where the cry of boredom came from. "He's always so bored..." He grumbled, getting up from his spot on the roof of his apartment building. He often went up there to chill and have some peace, but nothing was peaceful when it came to Sonic and his damn boredom. It seemed like everyday there was always something wrong with the blue guy, and Shadow always wondered how Amy put up with his crap.

Sonic sighed, and jumped gracefully from the rooftop down to the balcony. He whipped himself towards the sliding door window-thingy, and knocked. "Hello? Guys? Can ya help me out here?"

Tails, who was upstairs updating his Tornado flying machine, dropped his utensil and ran downstairs to let Sonic in.

He smiled as Sonic walked in. "Hey, Sonic. What were you doing up there?"

Sonic snorted. "Eh, nothing really. Was bored, so I came in here. Is there anymore chilidogs?"

Shadow groaned as he stretched his limbs before opening the door and walking down the flight of stairs. He figured he could go on a little walk around town, since he couldn't even get peace and quiet in his own apartment. It was all because of that dang Sonic. Sometimes Shadow would consider Sonic a friend, but recently he was getting somewhat annoyed by him.

Tails shrugged. "I dunno, ask Chris if they have any..."

Sonic nodded determinedly, wanting to keep his mind off of the boredom he'd been going through for the past few days.

"I'll, uh, go ask, then. See ya, Tails."

Sonic took one step forward, but was stopped by Tails' paw on his forearm.

"Wait, Sonic. You wanna race my Tornado? I programmed it to be faster and I wanted to compare it to your speed to see how fast it can go without breaking down like, um, like last time, I guess."

Sonic immediately brightened, his green eyes lighting up like Christmas.

"Yah, sure! Actually, let's just skip the chilidog. Wanna go now?"

Shadow hit the streets, actually glad that all the chaos had died down. He wanted some time to relax, but there was never any time whenever Sonic wanted to go off on an adventure to "save mankind" when actually he just wanted someone to go with him to get chilidogs. Shadow never understood him, but he at least tried to. He figured that Tails and Amy were enough for the blue hedgehog, when Shadow was all alone.

Sonic was wearing his trademark self-confident smirk on his muzzle, preparing for the race.

He and Tails had it all planned out; they would go along different landmarks to test out his plane.

Sonic couldn't be happier.

First up was the grassland, then a forest-like area, then a desert-land, and then it was near the ocean they go.

"You ready, Tails?"

Tails nodded. "On your mark..."

Sonic grinned even wider. "If ya want, I can give you a head start."

Tails twitched. "Get set..."

Sonic twirled in place a little, and yawned. "Hurry uuuuup,"

Tails growled, but just a little. "...GO!"

And suddenly, the Tornado was off, faster than it had ever been.

Sonic blinked, fairly surprised. "Holy cow."  
*******

Shadow yawned when he felt a fierce whirl of wind go by, and his eyes went wide. At first he thought it was Sonic, but it wasn't at all. Right after the first whirlwind went by, the second once, which was Sonic, went by. Shadow figured Sonic was just playing around or something, but he was slightly intrigued.

Sonic was finally fed up with being after the tornado. HE was the one with super-speed, not a stupid flying machine!

Sonic sped up, and then curled into a spiky ball, surpassing the Tornado at last.

Tails groaned. "No, Sonic! You... You cheater..."

Sonic felt quite good after that, and boosted his speed a little more when they entered the forest, bouncing off of trees playfully, still in the lead.

Shadow rolled his eyes, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the sky was becoming darker than it usually did. It was frightening to the other civilians, since they had no idea what was going on. Shadow gaped at the sky, but that's when he decided to meet up with the others. "Something's up," He said, and was a blur as he ran.

Tails gasped as he realized something was going on in the darkened sky.

He gently landed his precious machine, and yelled at Sonic. "SONIIIIIIIC! LOOK AT THE SKYYY!"

Way up ahead, Sonic was trying out new tricks in the desert area, like rolling up sand so he could become invisible. He didn't hear Tails, however, and kept going forward.

Shadow had a feeling that he needed to catch up with Sonic, so he went in the direction of where the whirlwinds disappeared. In a matter of seconds, he had passed Tails and spotted Sonic in the desert. "HEY, STUPID, SLOW DOWN!" He yelled once he got slower, but Sonic didn't stop. So, Shadow did the only thing he could think of. He tackled the other hedgehog, where he found himself on top of him on the hot sand.

Sonic coughed as he felt dry sand in his throat, and panicked for a minute when he realized he couldn't breathe. He shoved Shadow off, (Ruining the moment and going against the script line written by the Authoress, Keema) and coughed loudly, curling into fetal position as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to pass.

"Oi- Sh-Shadow, whaddya- want?" he wheezed.

"Look to the sky," Shadow spat, standing up and wiping the sand off of him. By now the sky had gone dark green, and the clouds were swirls in the sky. There was no way to describe it besides pure evil. "We thought Eggman was gone... think again.."

Sonic looked up, and choked. "What the f-" (He was cut off by a mysterious blow of harsh desert wind.)

Tails had finally caught up, rolling his machine along, and gave a friendly smile towards Shadow. "Hey, Shadow. Top of the evening to ya." By now, it was at least 5-ish pm, and then Tails looked down at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, you okay?"

Sonic coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up, and rubbed his temples. He had earned himself a headache.

"So, wanna see what's going on?"

"I'd rather do that than hear you scream out in boredom all day long," Shadow replied, walking away from the two and heading in the direction of town. He was actually a little concerned about the sky, though, and wanted to find out what was going on more that anyone else did.

Sonic snorted. "Rude little son of a b-" (And, he was cut off once again by the wind, which somehow whacked him in the face a bit harsher than it was supposed to.)

"Ow! God, what is wrong with the wind today?"

Tails just shrugged, and stared in the direction where Shadow had walked off. "I wonder where he's going... Sonic, wanna follow him? He may lead us to Eggman."

Sonic crossed his arms. "We don't need to rely on that annoying jacka-" (The wind flipped him onto the ground, giving him a mouthful of sand.)

Shadow sighed in annoyance when Tails and Sonic started following him, since he had no idea where he was going either. "Why don't you two lead the way?" He called back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tails laughed nervously. "Eh-heh~ Um, Shadow, we were following you 'cause we thought you knew where you were going."

Sonic kept silent. He was on the lookout for stay gusts of wind. (A bit paranoid, aren't we, Sonic? ^_^;)

Tails cleared his throat. "Anyways... what do you think Eggman's up to now? This looks pretty serious. Usually it's just random machines he pulls out, but..." Tails shuddered. "This is scary."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, looking up at the sky now. "He must've had help. He wouldn't be able to pull this off alone. The question is, where are they now?"

Sonic narrowed his emerald eyes. "This is the only time I'll ever say this, but... you're right. He must've had help. Eggman's too stupid to make a situation this serious..."

Sonic turned towards Tails, and smiled gently. "Hey Tails, it's gonna be alright. How about you go home and leave this to me and Shadow?"

Tails sniffled. "I don't know..."

Sonic patted Tails' shoulder. "We'll be _fine_, I promise."

Tails nodded. "Ok. I'll go back." Tails climbed into his plane, and waved. "Stay safe, you two! And come back soon!"

Shadow wasn't happy to be left alone with Sonic, but Sonic was the only one who could keep up with him. "Well, Sonic, what do you suggest we do first?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes at him. He was just glad that he wasn't paired up with Sonic AND Amy. Shadow would've definitely hated that.

Sonic gazed up at the sky. "I guess we follow the main point in the sky. The darker it gets, the closer we'll be."

He glanced at Shadow, looking him dead in the eye. "But that's only a theory. What do you think?"

"I think it might work. Let's go," Shadow replied, and then took off in the direction of the dark swirls.

So, how do you like it so far?

R&R guys… I know I don't deserve it, but it helps. ;_;

Thanks, see you next chapter~


End file.
